metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Motorcycle
A motorcycle is a single-track, engine-powered, two-wheeled motor vehicle. Its ability to negotiate difficult terrain and provide quick movement of personnel has made it a valuable tool for military use. Usage In 1964, EVA rode a Soviet IMZ-Ural M-72 motorcycle, without the sidecar. It was extraordinarily powerful and she was highly competent with it. Later, EVA had it re-fitted with a sidecar, allowing Naked Snake to act as a gunner as the two fled Groznyj Grad. The M-72 was based on the design and production techniques for the German BMW R 71, acquired during World War II. This was because the Soviets gained the motorcycles by confiscating an entire German motorcycle production and assembly plant after World War II.Sigint explains this to Naked Snake in a radio call. The license plate number on the motorcycle she used for her and Snake to escape Groznyj Grad is 016к нун,Seen during the escape scenes and the gameplay relating to the escape. and the license plate number on the motorcycle she used to meet Snake at Rassvet, Krasnogorje, and Tikhogornyj was 92.31 моя.This is seen in the scenes where Snake saves EVA from Ocelot, the scene where EVA leaves Krasnogorje just before Snake witnesses Volgin's fatal interrogation of Granin, and the scenes at Tikhogornyj's cave, respectively. Snake and EVA were pursued by Colonel Volgin in the Shagohod, accompanied by several soldiers of the GRU, riding their own sidecar-equipped M-72s, and Major Ocelot astride a sidecarless model, his having the license plate number of 3756 K0T.This is seen when Ocelot is chasing EVA and Naked Snake's motorcycle. Several of the bikers also ended up killed either by Volgin running them over while he was accelerating the Shagohod, or when the rail bridge was destroyed by Naked Snake. After the Shagohod's destruction and Volgin's death, Snake and EVA were again pursued by mounted soldiers, though they were successful in escaping. EVA's motorcycle, however, was revealed to be leaking fuel, as the tank had been hit by gunfire during the chase. The distraction caused the motorcycle to crash, with Snake receiving minor injuries, and EVA becoming impaled on a nearby tree branch, though her wounds were not fatal. Shortly after the mission, EVA left on a Triumph Bonneville T100 motorcycle with the license plate number LAK 770.This is seen when EVA is departing from the Alaskan cottage during EVA's tape in the ending. In 1974, Big Boss (Naked Snake) used a Triumph Bonneville to arrive at Barranquilla Coast, Colombia, to oversee and train with the Militaires Sans Frontières. The motorcycle featured a twin pea-shooter exhaust, fuel tank decorations, and a parallel-twin engine. The license plate number on the motorcycle was VOS7-26.This was shown when Big Boss is parking the motorcycle. Shortly after escaping the Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital after XOF's forces attacked it, Big Boss utilized a Triumph Bonneville T100 motorcycle prepared by Ocelot to leave the area under a new identity after bidding the latter farewell. It is implied to be the same motorcycle that Big Mama would use three decades later.The license plate on the back of the motorcycle, 3B71 0512, is the same one as the one Big Mama rode on during Third Sun. In 2014, Big Mama and Old Snake rode on a Triumph Bonneville T100, while some of the Paradise Lost Army members used the Triumph Speed Triple 1050, during Liquid Ocelot's assault in Eastern Europe. Big Mama's Bonneville was a post-2001 remake produced in Hinckley and had a license plate number of 3B71 0512.Seen just before Old Snake and Big Mama depart with the other Paradise Lost members in evacuating the body. After evading the Raven Sword PMC, Snake and Big Mama's motorcycle crashed outside a building, with Snake disoriented and Big Mama becoming impaled on a steel rod; similar to the injuries she sustained as EVA fifty years previously. At some point prior to 2018, Samuel Rodrigues drove a 1970s Harley model with front end custom girder forks over to Denver, Colorado, to access its sewer system, and left it parked there. In 2018, Raiden, having escaped from Denver, made use of Sam's motorcycle within the badlands before having a final encounter with Sam. Before taking off on it when escaping Denver, however, he left a note etched into the sidewalk for the owner informing him of his need to borrow the motorcycle as well as leaving his phone number so he could deliver it back to the owner after it was done. Behind the scenes In a trailer for Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Naked Snake holds up a GRU soldier and steals his motorbike. The GRU soldier then questions irritably whether this is a grand theft auto, and state that the location is a jungle and not a Vice City, referring to the series of the same name and the game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, respectively. The Triumph Bonneville was used in Metal Gear Solid 3 as part of some product placement, with their giving credit to the Bonneville in the credits of the same game. In addition, a promotional flyer was released around the time of Metal Gear Solid 4's development that gave the stats and description of Big Mama's T-100 motorcycle as part of advertising for both the bike and Metal Gear Solid 4 itself. In the Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance boss trailer, the final moments of the trailer, depicting the cutscene leading to the final duel between Raiden and Sam, showed a motorcycle in the background. Screenshots unveiled on January 31, 2013 implied that the motorcycle belonged to Raiden. This was sort-of confirmed in the final version, although it was closer to having been borrowed by Raiden from the actual owner. This motorcycle also makes a brief appearance in the Jetstream DLC's opening scene, which reveals that the motorcycle had formerly belonged to Sam. On May 21, 2015, a teaser video was unveiled that hinted that Triumph Motorcycles would be doing a collaboration project with Kojima Productions.https://www.facebook.com/mgs/videos/vb.285152375985/10152780068530986/?type=2&theater This was later confirmed a day later at the London Comic-Con, where they revealed they would be making a limited edition variant of the Triumph Bonneville line of motorcycles called the "Venom," which was based on the motorcycle Big Boss was seen riding in the GDC 2013 teaser for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain as well as the ending of the game.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=19546 The "Venom" was later placed onto eBay, with its starting bid being at $10,000.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=22985 Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Notes and references Category:Land vehicles Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Vehicles in Peace Walker Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Rising Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid V